Osmosis JonesThraxWho is she
by alexandriajames96
Summary: So Thrax is tryin to do his job, but lays low at the cryst club until the police cool down, until he notice a beautiful lookin cell on the dance e seems to catch his interest, maybe has a feel for what she's about. But underneath all that beauty, she's a fire ready to flame.
1. Chapter 1

~school bell rings~

~lockers opening, cells talking~

hey, isabella!

~turn around~ oh hey.. ~grabing bag~

Sophia~ So.. me and the girls r goin to cryst tonite , u down?~smile~

~sigh~ u know i don't go out to clubs..

Sophia~ pout~ oh come on girl!, first college semister is over and all you've done is work, study and trainin.

~smile~ isn't that the point of going to college.

Sophia~-_-~ dont be sarcastic w/me, comeon plzz, its maggies birthday and it'll mean alot to her and all of us to see u ~

~look at her~ uhh, fine i'll go..

Sophia~ eeek!~hug tight~ thanx girl, we're gonna party tonite!

~smile~thinking~ one nite out won't hurt~

~8:30pm~ Inside Cryst~

maggie~ooh we're the hell r they?!

Germgirl1~Told u they wouldn't show, especially Isabell's goodey ass self.

~Germgirls giggle~

sophia~ What up Bitcheess!

Maggie~ ahh! i'd knew you'd make it~hug her~

Happy Birthday maggie~hug her~

germ girl~ Well i'll be damned you actually showed up. ~smirked~

~roll eyes~

Sophia~ yep, my girl came through, so what the hell r we doin standing around for , lets turn up!

~all germgirls~ Hell yea!

~outside of cryst Building~

Thrax~ beathing hard~hiding behind building~

~police car pass by~

Thrax~breath~shit,gonna have'ta lay low for a while,~go through the back entrance~

~loud music playin~

~Sophia and the girls dancin~

~leanin against table booth, move alil to the music~

Maggie~run over ,grab arm~ come on isabell dance!

~getting dragged~ I dont feel like dancing.

Sophia~ come on girl, I know u can back it up.~Dancin~

Germgirl~leave the poor girl alone, dont wanna make her feel rediculous.~smirk~

~get irritated~

~turn down for what by lil Jon plays~

Sophia ooh this is my jam!

Smile~ start moving hips to the beat~

Maggie~ yea go girl!

~move to the beat~ feelin good~

Jealous Germ~roll eyes~

~girl germs` go Isabell ~x5~

~Last part of the song~do a split and wink~Laugh~

Sophia~ yea yea girl, i knew u had goin on!~gives high five~

laugh wih her~ fan self, feel warm~ imma go get some water.

maggie~ can u get me one too plzz girl.

yea.~head over to bar~ bump into somethin~oh im sor..

~thrax~ Looks at her~ it's ok,girl ~smirk and wink~walks over to the bar table~

~Cheeks get red~ hesitate to go up,~ walk back to group table~ hey buddy system anyone.~look flushed~

sophia~wats wrong w/ u/

~try to play it off~ y u askin? just hot from dancin.

Maggie~ come on Isabell wats up with~ looks over at bar~ ooh damn,look at that one fine piece of virus!

other germgirl~r u nervous o go up there girl.~smiling~

Blush~ no, im, just..

Sophia~start pushing her~ go on girl, talk to that fine ass, plus i noticed him stairing at u dancin.

~face gets red~ wat..~turn to her~ see her walk back to the table~get em girl!

~make face at her~sigh~walk over to bar~ can i get two bottle waters plzz?

Bar tender~ u got it.

~try not to look at him~

~thrax~look at her~ see her blushin~grin~ hey there baby, how you doin?

~try not to seem nervous~how YOU don?

~thrax~heh, i asked you first.

Just having fun w/ my girls tonite..You?

~thrax~ layin low for a while. You looked like you were having quite the time out there..What's a fine thing lie you doin' anging' around a germ infested place like this?

~Smile~ Trying to be loose for my friends and have a good time, plus germs know how to party.

~thrax~Germs, huh?

If u reall wanna party, why don't you and i go have our own private party hm? I'll show how a virus has a good time.~rub claw against shoulder`

~feel warm from hi claw~..um sounds tempting...But i don't think so.

bar tender~ theres ur waters.

~Grab em~ thanx..No offense i just don't wanna dich the girls tonite.

~thrax~ suit yourself,baby. You come find me when you change your i won't be occupied by some other lucky girl..Though I doubt she'll be as fine as you.

~smile ali~ uh,sure. I'll catch up with you another . ~start to walk back to group table~

~thinkin~I can't belive i said no to that. I'll just have to lie.

Sophia~..wel.?! Details, girl! Spil, spill!

~slam bottles on table~i turned him down, he was such an ass hole..

Maggie~whaaat?!, Nuh-uh!

Yep. he needs a huge attitude adjustment if he wants some of this.

~sick down~I'm so sick of guys right now.

Sophia~i can't belive yo!

asshole or not, it's not like you were gonna DATE him or anything.

Hey, Sophia. Ever heard of "standards"? Maybe i didn't think he deverved time with me for f*ck's sake.

Maggie~ it's such a waste of time though girl, u need to have a lil funya know.

~look at her~ i dont need a guy to have fun.

Germgirl~smart comment~says the one who hasn't ever been with a guy.

~slam hands on table~u know wat i's sick and tired of ur smart ass!, i f u don't like me or something be up front with me!

Girl germ~Standsup~B&tch don't even start with me, just cuz u think ur all to good to be dancn and having fun, all becuz ur daddy is the mayor of Hank. You wouldn't wanna ruin his name by havin a little trouble.

~get pisted~ trow her drink at her~ tears start to form alil~

~germgirl~ah, what the hell!

~grab jacket and head for the club door~

Sophia~ Isabell wait.~try to grab her shoulder~

~Pull away~ Just leave me alone~walk out door~

~start walking back home~

~thrax~see her pass~start following her~

End of chapter

I hope you guys like it i'm new to fanfiction

comment if things should happen in the story, plzz and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whats this warm feeling inside me?

10:30p.m.

~walkin back home~

~thinkin~stupid b&tch, she has no right to judge me. doesn't even know me.~tears start to fall down face~

~few guys cells start walking pass~ see her~

~quickly wipe tears away and try to swift pass em~

~guygerm~woah woah, wats the matter baby doll? Smileing.

~try to walk past em~ , im fine

~germguy 2~ sure don't seem fine,~starts to feel arm~ why don't u come with us, we'll make u feel better.

~try to push off~i'm good thanks~start to feel scared~

~germguy~come on bab..

~feel someone grab by waist and pull close to~

~thrax~ hold on to her~she said no thanks,~raises claw to their faces, starts glowing w/ heat~ now f*&k of before i set u a blaze.

~germ guys~ ~ walk off fast~

~look at them~then look up at thrax~ feeling heat coming from him~

~thrax~look at her~smirk~ you cool, baby.

~look away~ cheeks turn pinkish~

Thrax~Heh,~lets go of her~ What happened back there, u seemed pisted.

~lookin down~it's nothin, just alil confrentation between me and this girl,~lie~ but i'm fine.

~thrax~lift her chin up with claw~look at her~ then y you'd threw that girls drink at her?

~look at his pretty yellow eyes~Move his hand away~cuz i was upset.~start to walk off~

~thrax~ get infront of her~ why don't i give you a ride.

~try to walk past~i'm ok walkin, but thanks for the offer.

~thrax~come on girl, plus you shouldn't be walkin in this neighborhood, bad guys lurk around for fine , defenseless cells.~smirk~

Smile~u mean guy's like u.

~thrax~ooh,ooh that hurt my feeling , baby i ain't like that.

~giggle alil~thinkin~i could just walk away from him and keep goin, but i don't wanna be bothered by guys like before~ sigh~ ok, u can give me a ride.

~thrax~heh, lets hit, but we nee to find a ride.~look around for a car~

~look at him~ huh

~thrax~ here we go,~walk up to rusty car~ladies first.

~smile~walk up to it~Don't try to impress me or anythin.

~thrax~Now now, gimme a second, girl. we'll be swingin' once i work my magic

~both get in~

Look at him~ where's the key?

~thrax~ dont need one.~heat up claw and put it in the key egnition, ar starts to transform and change color

woah..!, Haha! What a trick!

~thrax~Mmthat's not all I can do baby.

~speed of fast~

~feel excitment~woah.

~thrax~heh~puts hand on her high~ so where we ?

~thinkin~shiit, his hands feels hot.., I should go back home to dad, but sophia's right i need to start livin w/ some excitement.~ hhm, i don't really need to be back home for a while ,so.. why don't we have a joy ride.

~thrax~grinnin~ok then baby,lets hit it~speeds up fast~

~fall back into seat~see street lights goin by fast~lookin nervous~

~stop at traffic light~

~thrax~don't look so nervous..~turn her head to look at her~ I thought you wanted the ride.

~look at him~Lie~ i'm not nervous.

~thrax~smirk~ok, baby.

~point at his claw~make a funny joke~ you uh.. You don't get freakky with that thing do you?

Thrax~Heh~grining~If you're into that.

~face gets Pinkish red~look out side window~say to self~hahahahhfuck what did i get myself into?~second thoughts~

Rugae Lookout

Large Intestines 11:49p.m.

~thrax parks car~Stay here, girl. I'm gonna check the place out real quick.~get out car~

'Kay~thinkin~what the hell am i thinkiing!, being here w/ a guy i hardly just meet and on top of that he's a virus! But a good looking virus.. ooh SNAP out of it, i should be at home and be trainin like i'm supposed to be.~Sigh~But get a grip, the girls are rite i need to start having fun with my life and stop being a pus..

~thax~i dig the view.s'all clear girl.

~jump alil~laugh nervously~ You think it's too clear? I think it's too clear. Abandoned even. Let's try somewhere else. I know a great place by the lymh nodes.

~thrax~ C'mon now, lymph nodes? Just relax, baby... Now slide on over.~start getting close to her~

~heart starts to beat fast~ start scooting back further away~

~thrax~ Don't go slidin' over too far..

~giggle nervously~ Can't go anyth farther.~ feel his hands goin up her legs~Start breathin heavy alil~ blushin red`

~thrax~ smirks~ get close up on her~ Whats the matter, baby. you getting' cold feet? i can warm'em up for ya..

hehe, very funny~thinkin~ whats happening why is my body feeling tingly..~

~thrax~ i thought you sais you weren't nervous.

~look at him~ try to stay calm~ i'm not nervous..

~thax~ then prove it.

~close eyes ~ grab his face and kiss him~

~lips feel warm against his~ feel like bodies meltin~mmm

~thrax~pulls her on his lap~feelin her waist~

~trembling by his touch~ feel his tounge tuchin her~ mmm3~legs start to shake alil~

~thrax~feel her trembling~heh~ break the kiss~ she her breathin heavy~ wats wrong, baby?

~pantin~lookin up at him~ n..nothin.~tryin to stop trembling~

~thrax~grin~ you've never done this before have you?

~face turns red~lie~ i ..i ..have!.~pout~

~thrax~slide his claw hand down her make cause chills down her spine~ then u wouldn't feel suprised if i do.. this.~put his hand in her pants~

~feel nervous and embaressed~ try to pull his hand out~ahh!.. wait don't. do that...~Fell his claw rubbin againt her private area~ah..nmm

~thax~keeps moving his claw against her~ gettin turned on down here, baby. Maybe i should help out w/that.

~try to snap out of it~ no. no, don.. ahh! ~fell his claw moving faster against her~. plzz. ..Breathing hard against his chest~

~thrax~Thinkin~ i should stop teasing this poor girl, but i kinda like seein her like this in all her innocent feelings~ smiles alil~

~starting to feel somethin strange happening~ grab on closer to him~ breathing starts to speed up~ ahh! i..i

~thrax~ move his claw faster,heat it up alil to help her release~

~feel the heat from his claw~ Scream into his chest~ climax~

~Thrax~feel her juice pour in his hand all warm~

~pantin~ feel dizzy~

~thrax~ lift his hand up~lick her juice off~ mmm, taste good baby.

~Lift head up to look up at him~ lookin innocent and cute~ wha..

~thrax~ let me take you home.~put her back in the seat~ get into drivers sides~

~lookin confused~ wha..why did i .do somethin?

~thrax~ nah, baby. i think u should get back to your pa, plus i don't think u can handle me.

~look at him turning red~ah..i..~turn away embarrassed~

~thrax~ snickers to himself~

10 minutes later..

~pull up at her house~

h..how do you know where i live?

~thrax~you're dads pretty easy to follow.

~unbuckle seat~ thanks. for the..~feel a warm kiss on cheek~

~thrax no problem~ whisper in her ear be seein u soon babe.

~blushin deep red~ get out car~start walkin up to house~ Hear car honk and drive away~

~smile ~wave bye~giggle~ walk into house~

~thrax~speedin~ Talkin to self~ damn...she's somethin else. i'll be seein her real Heh.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 Days Past

The Brain 4:55 PM

~FIleing paper work~ talking on phone~

Mayor Cyte's office.. Okay, I'll tell him, thankyou.

Dad, the press is all here and waiting outside.

~Dad~ Thank you, sweetie. Do you have my notes printed out?

~look trough desk~ yea here~hand over to~

~dad~ thank you.~look at her~Are you alright Isabell?

~Shake head~ yea dad I'm fine.~Grab files off papper and walk to cabinet file~

~Dad~follow her~i know being here is not your top priority.. I hope your not feeling like i"m

~turn to look at him~Dad really im fine.. Idon't mind working here for you, it'll be helpfull for me.~smile~

~Dad~smile back~ Rub her cheek~Thats my girl..~hear name being called.~ I'll be back..~walk to office~

~Smile goes away alil~walk back to desk~Thinkin~It's not that i don't mind helping out my father..I'm just..

~Hear screams outside main door~

~germladie~Whats goin on?

~cell victim flies through door w/hole in chest~

~Cell workers scream in fright~

~Dad comes out of office~ what's goin..Dear Frank.

~Step back from desk in shock~

~Hello leaders of Frank~

~thinkin~ i know that voice~turn to disintergrated door way~eyes widen~

~Thrax~How y'all doin?

~Dad~ who are you? How did you get in here?

~thax~ Just a bit of slicin and dicin,baby.. Nothin' too hard..

~Hearts pouding~Thinkin~What's he doin...~Look over at emergency button on phone~Press it quickly~

~Thrax~ Your Over ride key, if you please~point claw to his face~

~Dad~ Absolutely not!

~Thrax~ heat claw up ~point it closer~ I'd said~something hits the back of his head hard~~turn around in anger~In suprise~

~standing far behind desk~ leave him alone~

~Dad~Look at her~ Isabell..

~Thrax~smiles wide~Walk over to desk~ Well well, look who we have over here?

~Step back~ don't come near me.

~thrax~grab her arm~getslap hard unexpectanly~

~Hand hurts alil and warm~look at him nervously~

~Thrax~Pull her tightly and ut claw to her neck~should'nt have done that, baby.

~Dad~let her go!

~Try to squirm out of his grip~ feel claw pressing on neck~

~Thrax~Grinin~How bout a deal then, ? Your keyy for this pretty little thing.

~Dad~no, please stop!

~Thrax~grippin on to her tight~You cells are so predictable, you know that? It was entirely too easy to get up here.~see the red emergency light flickereing in the corner of eye~...Ah hell.

~security cell surround em~ This is the TPD! Step away from the girl and put your hands up now!

~Thrax~ step back with her to the window~slash it with claw~guess it's time fo rme to go, ~grab onto her tight~

~Try to break free~ let me go, dad!

~Thrax~ give me the key in the end of the week, or she dies.~ open coat and jump~

~Dad~ No!

~TPD~ getting ready to shoot at him~

~Dad~Dont fire, he has my daughter,~Call one of the cells~ Get me every police force in Frank, Iwant my daughter found and saved.~watch them fly away~

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

~Thrax~glidin through the air~Holding her tightly~

~Trying to break free~let go of me!~look down and see building close ahead~

~Thrax~Getting irritated~Just shut up~try to keep her shut~

~grab somehing from side pocket~ I said let go!~shock him with tazer~

~Thrax~Ahh what the fu...!~Loose grip of her~

~Fall down~~Prepare self for impact~Hit roof building~Ahh!~Twist ankle~

~Thrax~fall down on other building across from her~Shit... that lil.~look for her~

~Start getting up~Have trouble with left ankle~Limp to roof door~See him start come up~

~Thrax~Closeing up on her~try to reach for her~ get over..~Get kick in the jaw~

~WAtch him fall back~Chew on that..ow.~shut door and lock it~step back alil~

~Thrax~get up and rub jaw~ooh you just askin' for it, baby.~heat up claw and start breaking through door~

~start Limp runnin down stairs~Try to find cell phone in pocket~Hear door bust open~shit..~limp down faster~

~Thrax~ look down stair well~see her limpin~ heh.~ start head down stairs~

~tryin not to put pressure on ankle~see exit door up ahead~yes..~limp over to it fast~try openin it~locked~oh come on!~hear him gettin close~bang on it~Help!

~Janitor~moppin floor~hummin~Hear bangin~hmm~look around~

~bang harder~Help, anyone!

~janitor~Runni over to door~Hold on~try to find key~

~Thrax~hear her yellin~almost close to her~

~See him almost here~Hurry up please~Hold tight to tazer~

~Janitor~Here we go, ok!~find key and open door~

~Push open door hard~feel hand close to shoulder~

~Thrax~Almost grabed her shoulder~Get arm slamed in door way~

~try to close door~Taze his arm~

~Thrax~shit!~Pull arm out~

~Close door~make sure it's lock~Beathing heavy~

~Thrax~Holdin arm ~Laugh at self~i was gonna take it easy on you, but you'd ask for this.~Claw heating up~

~Janitor~Whats goin on her, are you ok miss..

~look at him fast~We have to get out of here and call for help please~shaking from pain~

~Janitor~now calm down sweetie~slowly grab tazer from hand~wrap arm around shoulder~lets go and get you hep~

~feel somewhat calm~ok...thank you..~hear muffling coming from him~look up at him~Eyes widen~

~Janitor~Half of his head is disintergrated~fall to ground~

~step away quickly~ No!

~Thrax~Wipe of cell blood~Heh, You had to see this coming~Run up to her fast and grab her neck~Lift her up against wall~

~Try to loose his grip~Feet dangling~ahh,~cough~

~thrax~Smirk~You have guts,baby~rub claw against her cheek~Never seen a cell like you fight back.

~Try to kick him~Feel his hand grip tighter around neck~Looseing airway~Cough~

~Thrax~Heh, I was gonna wait till your poor daddy give me the key or I'll have to kill you.

~Eyes widen with fear~

~Thrax~smirk to her reaction~But i have another plan in mind for you~Put her ear close to his mouth~You could be useful to me.

~Get ready for chance to kick him~Feel somethin hot and painful go into stomach~Eyes widen~Scream in pain~

~Thrax~feel her squirmin~hang in there baby,..It'll be over soon baby

~Feel body slowly feelin hot~What are you doin...Ah Shitt!

~SEe her membrane almost heat up~Shh

~Feelin scorchin pain~Start to feel faint~Thinkin~someone help...~

~Theax~feel her to limp~Take claw out her stomach~catch her fall~Lift her face up~Heh, you see. It's hard to do infect a body all by myself~Kiss her cheek~Cover her up in coat~Carry her~Walk Towards exit to buildin~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly coming to, hear noises from outside and television. Start sitting up" where am I..ahh!.

"I wouldn't try moving around"sitting beside the bed. Get spooked by him,look at surroundings,"where the hell are we and what did you do to me?".Smile"where at my hideout, after what had happened back there I patched up your stomach and brought you here. It's been at least...three days since you've past out."Shocked in disbelief,"Three days!' Wh...why didn't you do anything or make sure I was at least alive!?" "Relax ,relax baby I took care of you while you were alseep, heh heh." Face turning red, " You didn't do anything to me while I was unconscious did, cause I swear.." raising hand to smack him, gasp. Arm is completely red,eyes widening"wh..what happened to my.." painfully get up from bed limp over to bathroom turn on light look at reflection in complete shock and fear,membrane is completely red and hair is changed to color heavy, bout to touch face, gasp at claws on over to her," You like it, I like the way.." Bout to touch shoulder,get pushed away,look at her and see tears running down her face,"What the f$$k did you do to me,"stuttering" w.. did..you do this!" Walk over to him" You have to change me back, change me back right now!" Look down at her"Sorry doll I can't do that, you see.."Punching him in his chest" change me back now! X5" Grab her arm hard and heat up hand" Cry out in pain'"I can't change you back, you stuck like this so deal with it!" Push her down hard, clenching on hand, look down at her,sigh"Come on, it's not..." reach hand to her. Push hand away, run to bathroom and slam it against door, try to come to together,look up at streaming down face,shaking say to self"this can't be real.."start to sob against door. Hear her, sit down on end of bed, thinking"I shouldn't have yelled at her,I'll set her straight when she calms down". Wiping tears off face,look up and see a window over bathtub."Aye you alright,baby?", get up quickly "ye..yea I'm fine just give me a few minutes please."Lay back on bed "OK baby, take all the time you need",run over window and try to open it. "Come on,come on open..", suddenly remember how Thrax used his claw to cut the office window. Heat up claw,"ha cool..", cut through window. Hear door knob jingleing,"What's taking so long, and why'd you lock the door?" Quickly hoist self up and jump out window, scrape knee alil and start running away not even knowing where they even are. Kickopen door hard, see window clawed open " Shit that girll,.." Start running out building. Stop for a second to catch breath,look at surroundings, thinking " I've never seen this part of Hank before, it looks like a place for thugs and criminals." Start walking around toward a group of germs, one of them looks at her" Hey base, you look lost". Try to avoid them," No I'm fine.." "Come on, I can help you..".Feel him grab arm, claw heats p in anger and smack him," Get your hand off me!".Gasp, see side of his face is scratched and glowing red,"ah you fuckin.." start to ooze from face and spreading down body." What the, ah ah!" Stepping back in horror, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Start running away fast, her other germs screaming in fear, start crying " I didn't mean to kill him."

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Getting dark out, walking down side walk crying, thinking " I killed someone, just by touching him, I didn't mean to..". " you okay there girl?"' Jump a little being surprised,look at guy leaning against side building, tall, looks similar to Thrax but a little darker. Wipe tears off face," yes.. I'm okay." Looking down, crossing arms onto chest. Smile' get off wall and walk over to her, " Then way are you crying ' baby.", get tired of being called that "It's Isabella!", cover mouth and turned pinkish. Look at her surprised and laugh a little, " Isabella huh, fine name.", feel embarrassed " thanks, and sorry I yelled it's just this guy always call me that and it irritates me.". Wrap arm around shoulder, " well Isabella, I'll call you anything you want me to, is it cool wit you?", smile "yea, your much nicer than Thrax." Suprised, smirk at her " You know Thrax?", looking down"sadly yea, more like I'm his hostage, it's a long walking with her around arm, look up " how do you know him? " He's a 'friend' of mine, but enough bout him, let me take to thos fine place to so you can have a good time." Bout to say no but think" I should'nt go with him, but I don't wanna see Ass hole right now", shake head" sure, I could use a little fun right now." Grin" well alright". Searching around" where the fuck could this girl be, I looked every around this area,sigh, she'll turn up eventually might as well go relax.", start walking over to heart burn club. Walking in feel hot," what is this place called?, its humid in here.", turn to look at her" heart burn club, why you can Handel the heat? Smirking. Make a face," I can Handel it, by the way I never got your name." " it's Lozi, now come on let's hit the bar real quick.". Walking toward club, feel someone grab onto arm, look back," hey there, I don't want to be rude but my friends bailed on me so I have no one to hang in there with, would you like to help me." Thinking for a sec, "he he, yea what the hell baby, let's go." Walk in with her to to other side of club." Aye yo bartender can I get two shots here please?" Feel sweat, " aye Emma be right back okay" walk over to restrooms'"no problem take your time." bartender hands over shots, grab her shot bottle and put a pill in it and stir it around. Walk up behind " hey I'm back", turn around to say something but stop," hher shirt is tore from the bottom and hair pulled up, blush a bit" a girl in he bathroom sixed my short for me, does it look stupid? Shake head " hell naw girl, you look fine.", hand her shot and raise own to sky," let's have good time" drink , and shot it down, swallow it,"yea !". Looking at her dancing,I like the way you dancing babe.", laugh " thanks honey, what's yo name again? "Thrax",look around,feeling concerned. Follow Lozi to Dane floor, start dancing on him, her waist and pullher close to him. Starting to feel funny, body starting to feel tingly and sight getting noticing her thinking " looks that the Ecstasy is kicking in" Few hours go by, start heading out toward door, "aww do you really have to leave baby?" Getting annoyed," yea sorry I have to go check on somebody" get pulled back a bit " come on have a little more fun." Look up a see something familiar throw dancing crowd push her away and start found toward crowd. Try to go pass, look above people and in shock. See her sitting on Lozi's lap feeling his chest, getting groped by him and licked on neck. Get angry,push through people and walk up to them, grab her by arm and pull her behind," what the fuck are you doin with her!" Locking lips laughing," just showing her. Good time, chill bro" short gets grabbed and pull to him."I ain't your bro no more, prick" throw him to floor and look back at her"why the hell did u run.." look at her and notice some things wrong, grab her shoulder pull her closely" aye what's wrong with you?" Grab onto his front jacket and look up at him seductively " show me a good time, Thrax." giggling and tremble on her away a little bit and walk back to lozis and pull him up angerly" what did you do to her!"Raise both hands,"calm down bro don't get hot headed, I just gave her a little something to lossen up and it worked really well." Smirk . Punch him in face hard, walk back to her and pick her up bridal style"come on let's go,walk out of club.

End of chapter


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is rated m, you've been warned

End up back at place, sit her on couch, look at her face down to her body, bout to look away but feel her hand touch his hand."come sit with me Thrax..please."Look down at her thinking "she's really messed up by the pill, it'll feel shadey is I take advantage of her while she's drugged." Sit beside her. Sit on his lap and lay head on chest, "Thrax, are you mad at me?" Hesitate to answer "No, just pisted at Lozi." start to get mad thinking about how he was all over her. look up at him" Why r u mad at him?".look away from her gaze" he had his disgusting claws all over you" feel habit of jealousy in his tone,"Do you want to touch me Thrax, to make you feel better" look at her a little surprised," babe, I don't wanna seem like.." feel her hand go down his pants. Shocked by her, start to get hard by her small hand gropeing him."Does its feel good Thrax?",try to make her stop but feel self harder."Isabell..you don't.." feel self getting close pull her hand out quick breath in at him upset," Did I do it wrong?", look at her innocent face reaction .

Push her down couch and hover over her. Look up at him lustfully, "th''thrax" legs start rubbing together", start groping her breasts,listen to her moan a gasping, think" I should stop, but I can't control myself". Start to kiss her deeply, body goes crazy thinking" he's toungeing me!...I can't make myself stop." Begins to feel steamy, look at her reactions,smirk " feel good baby?" Panting, shake head yes, feel pants being pulled down, see him sit up on knees and put legs on both shoulders, start to feel nervous," the. Thrax wait.." start licking her clit, feel her gettin wetter." Ah, don,...ah!" Cover face with arms, start breathing heavy" grin looking at her" you tastes Sweet...turning me on right now." Start taking off shirt and start removing her shirt. Watch her blushing covering her breast, lean close to her face"Don't be shy, you have beautiful breasts" start gropeing em with one hand and kiss other one. GRB onto his hair moaning out his name,move hips closer to his and look at her" you want me bae", look away embarrassed, shake head yes. .Grab both her hands to help take off his pants, feel her hands trembling" your so cute" nibble on her ear, listen to her moan, pull boxers down.

Look down, face turns deep pink and look away eyes widen. Feel grab hand and put it against, start getting at him with desire,start spreading her legs apart, put hands between legs" Thrax I'm, n.."Rub her face with claw," I'll go easy on you" her eyes opened wide and mouth hung open in a small gassing scream, as he started to slowly insert himself into er, once he was all the way in he waited for her to get used to his size. Crying a little "Thrax it hurts.", " it won't for long baby , I promise.". Start to slowly move in and out, and gradually the pain she felt subsided , the heat started to build up inside her. Her breathing started to get heavier, and she started moaning

Thrax layed her down and spread her legs as far as he could and started going faster, as he bit and kissed her neck. She tried to cover her mouth from making too much noise but he forced her mouth open with his own, kissing her but leaving a gap so her moans could escape freely. He deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue, making Isabella moan more. Thrax started going harder,hitting all the right spots making her go crazy. Isabella knew she was close all she could feel was him on top of her and the electric shocks going through her body, all she saw were stars and how good it felt. she felt close , "Thrax.. im cum..!"grabbing onto him tightly and shaking uncontrollably as she climaxed.

He soon joined her from the tight clenches of her body, he quickly pulled out, covering her with his seed. Both of them breathing heavy, staring at her exhausted and tired less body. Looking up at him,hold his hand against her face and slowly drift to sleep. Smile at her, stand up and cover her with his jacket. Walk over bathroom and turn on shower, " he he, she's not be happy tomorrow."

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Toss and turning,sit up fast gasping and trembling. Had a bad dream, head starts hurting terribly'"Ow x5, wat happened last nite" try to get up but legs are numb. Notice that thrax's jacket is covering her bare body,"what the heck!" Look around and see him sitin on floor asleep. Call out to him angerly, doesn't wake up, pick up her shoe rite by couch and throw it at his ground. Wake up in a little pain, " Shit!, looks like your up..". Look at him angry and embarrass" why the hell am I naked!?" Get up slowly and walk over to her," Lozi drugged you last nite with ecstacy, be happy that I found you before Hank knows what he was planing to do to you.". Look down at ground, feel kind of thankful for him helping me, but look back up at him" that doesn't explain why I'm naked.". Start rubbing back of head looking a little happy but ashamed," yea about that.."

Realize what he means, whole face turns deep pink, try to reach up to hit him but can't barely move, feel validated and embarrassed. " Why the hell did you do that when I had no control you fucking ass hole, I hope my father finds me and that he kills..". Get slapped across face. " be thankful that I was here or else you would've been ditched in an alley somewhere." Touching side of face, tears start forming, " I hate you..". Look at her, feel hurt but a little mad"Well deal with it,get dressed we gotta head up out ta here."grab jacket off her and leave her bare. Get up slowly and start putting on close, feel sharp pain down there. Try not to cry, finish putting on clothes, "let's go"follow him out door.

Reachthe Brain Stem, melt the gates, " You're not gonna get away with this you know."stop and turn around" well that's what you think" grab her front shirt pull her up" "Cuz your gonna help me get in, Cuz once I get the hypothalamus this bodies gonna be a dead carcus." Look at him with blank emotion" what makes you think i'll help you" . Bout to throw her but gently put her down,"You'll have no choice, if we were to get busted you'll be dead with me, and our poor daddy won't be able to help you.". Know that he's right, come to a final choice "fine" walk past him"I know a way I'm through the elevator system we can sneak in and it'll take us straight up to there." A little surprised,follow behind her the whole way. They were finally in, get to door of hypothalamus. Security voices asks for password, press button and say"Hank" ,door opens. " I knew you were helpful,baby" ignored his comment and walk in,see no one in."Its clear, I keep watch while you grab it.", walk past her go get it.

Security alarm goes off,"shit let's hurry up and get out ta here" grab her arm and start running". Try to keep up with him, hear security yelling from behind them"Freeze!"make it to elevatordoor closes and a few bullets make it through, duck down. Push button to fist floor, look down at her, see her catching breath. Look at chain with first hypothalamus, laugh " I owe you big time, i couldnt have done this with out you." Get up and don't say anything thinking to self" why did I help him, but I don't really have a choice... I'm sorry dad.". Elevator door opens, reach to front entrance but get stopped by police surrounding them," Stay right where out are!, there's no where to go." " shit", bout to make a dash for it, "lower your weapons, don't fire just yet.." look and see dad walk past police" feel happy with tears falling down,"daddy, run up and hug him". Try to push her off, " unhand me girl." Look up at him broken hearted" daddy its me Isabella,look at me". Take a minute to really look at her, eyes widen" Isabella, is that really you" feel her face. Cry with happiness," yes daddy its me", hug her tightly " thank hank your alive.." push her away to look at her" what has he done to you?".

Look down at ground and cry" I'm sorry daddy I helped him get in here, he infected me, I'm so sorry daddy..I'm sorry" sob into his chest . Hold her lovingly" its ok,..its OK" tears start to form in his eyes. Thrax looing at them,, "sir,what's your plan?", choke bad his emotions and make the toughest go of her" place these two under arrested, and sentenced for death.". Eyes widen, in total shocked and disbelief" Daddy y are you saying this?, you can't mean ..." try to grab onto him but get pushed away hard by police. Thrax catches her, look at her with no emotion,"I'm sorry but you know the consequence s for being infected and helping a virus wat so ever, I have to think about for the good of Hank. I'm sorry."start walking away, tears stream down face, in disbelief and feel heart getting heavy, push Thrax away and start runnin towards him" daddy please don't mean that, you can..." get shot in right side of in shock, fall to knees and hold bullets wounds, look up at mayor" daddy, please..." feel Thrax grab onto her and hold her close.

Police aim to fire" stop where you are there's no use trying to rum, its over", have devilish grin on face " that's what you mother fuckers think" grab two bomb grenades from pocket and heat them up" think fast!"throw them at police"take cover!".Cover Isabella in jacket, bombs explode and set everyone and everything on fire. Feel Thrax start running, everything starts goin dizzy wound starts bleeding badly. " don't worry baby you'll be alright", everythings goes black." Daddy... why..".

End of chapter


	9. Chapter 8

In this chapter you meet thrax's old friend and see that he has a little soft spot for Isabella, enjoy:-)

Going in and out of consciousness, her Thrax's voice and someone else. " Hurry up and get me some bandages,...the bullet is lodge in her side. Thrax your gonna have to pull is out with your claw.", try to reach out," Thrax...wha... happening?" Start to feel weak." Thrax she's losing alotof blood hurry."."OK OK, it's OK baby your gonna alright, just bare with me OK, Eris hold her tightly for me." Start to heat up claw,"it'll be OK sweetheart he's gonna help you" hold her tightly, rightnaway put claw into pullet wound. Cry out in excruciating pain, hold onto Eris tightly" Ah!, make it stop .. it hurts it hurts!". Try to bare with her painful screams " I almost got it out, just hang in there..", yank bullet out of start putting pressure to stop bandages" Thrax get my sewing kit and the first aid, Isabella hang in there sweety...". Hear thrx's voice before fainting" Your gonna be ok...it's over."

A few hours pass, finally finish bandaging her at her sleeping,smile "such a cute girl" rub her face gently before going out room and close door quietly. Walk over to kitchen and see Thrax sitting at table with a worried look " is she fine?". Go over to sink and wash hands off" the bullet caused a little damage to her insides, but the heat from your claw managed to patch it up before it gotten worse." Feel relieved to hear that," Thanks Eris, for helping." Grab seat across from him" No problem, frankly I was surprised to see at my door step with her in your hands." Look at his wrist and see chain, " why'd you do that to the sweet child, making her go through all that trouble for?" Get irritated by her two cents," That's not your damn concern,i got what i need and left the body to die it's not a fuckin.." Get bitch slapped hard," watch your damn mouth when your talking to me, it is my concern if there is a helpless child in the hands of you. Now answer my question." .

Rub side of face, get back up in seat, look at her."sigh, she was the option to help me get the hypothalamus I was gointg to kill her after I got it but.." "But what?, don't tell me big daddy Thrax has gotten a little soft spot for girl do you." Smiling with delight. Look away angry "Like hell I don't, I just felt bad for her." Grab his hand across table, Look at her and see her smiling" Then why'd you save her, you could've left her for dead back there, you have to have some feelings for her do to that." Look down at table to try to come up with answer,smile at him and get up" go get some rest, tonights been stressful on all of us." Watch her walk away, hear door closed. Sit there for a few minutes, going through deep thoughts.

Light seeping through curtains, hitting directly at face,raise hand to block it."mmm", start to slowly sit up,still in pain. Look to right side and see Thrax sleeping on side of bed holding to her hand. Just stare at him in confusion," what happened, did he really save me... I never would've expected this from him." Rub the top of his head gently, smile, " I never knew you had a soft spot in that devilish heart of yours". Start to think about, to think about final moment seeing her father, feel a tear hit cheek, open eyes and notice she's awake ,look up at her and see her crying. Covering mouth and sob, "daddy... "

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 9

Standing by door listen to what's going on, tears streaming down face" Daddy.. why...", feel Thrax hands wrap around body, hesitate to push away but lean into him and sob. "Why'd this happened to me Thrax, why!.", don't say anything ,just let her cry it out. Lean against wall," poor baby.", walk away and go over to living room. Few hours pass, wake up with tear stains on face,look up and see Thrax asleep, slowly move self out his GRP and get out of bed. " I see your awake", turn around and see Eris at door, bout to speak," shh, come out here, let's let him sleep.". Walk over to her quietly and close door, sit on couch and look at her, "how are you feeling", shake head,"better, thank you miss", giggle"please honey, I'm not that old, my name is Eris". Feel embaressed a bit"Isabella, nice to meet you.", shake her hand.

Walk back from kitchen and hand her a warm cup, "here drink this, it'llhelp the wound pain heal better.". " thank you, could I ask you something?", sit beside her " sure honey, wat is it.". Hesitate to ask," Is Thrax your boyfriend", look at her with a plain face,try hard not to laugh. Stare at her as she's laughing hysterically, wipe tear from eye," No, hes not my man, but there were times where we had are heated moments together." Look at her and see Isabella's face turn pinkish, giggle. "Have you done anything with him yet?" of what happened in his hide out comes to mind,look down embarrassed" No, just wanted to ask.". Get up ,"where's the bathroom?", " the bathroom in the hall is under renovation, so the only bathroom is in the room you were in."."Thank you." ,walk over to room door and quietly go in,see Thrax still sleeping. Close bathroom door, go over to shower and turn on shower off clothes, look at reflection in mirror and see bangaged stomach. Touch it gently, sigh, step into shower and close curtains, Stand under faucet head and loose self abit.

Thrax wakes up to hearing shower turning on, realize Isabella is not by him. GEt up and walk over door and hear her talking to her self, open door quietly and shot it,hoping she didn't him come in. Gently wash stomach region clean, humming to self, suddenly feel arms being wrapped around waist. Pull self close to her and put face up in her neck and breath, try to pull self away from him "Thrax, , wait...this is not...". Feel his bare body rubbing against her while waters hitting both of them, start to feel flustered and try to stop moans escape lips. Try to control breathing, start feeling up her chest and bite her ear. Gasp at the sensation of his warm lips against her, turn face to look up at him. Put face close to hers both breathing heavy, about to kiss until door slams open "Isabella are you in there?". Push him against wall and poke head out shower" I am is something the matter?", feel Thrax stareing at her from behind. " Do you know where Thrax went, he's not in the room." ,suddenly feel hand touch sensitive are, "ah..I don't know where he went..non maybe he went out somewhere.". look at her suspiciously," OK, Imma head out to get stuff to make for tonight, I'll see you in a few hours" close door.

Thrax pull herself against him and lean face against ear" Now we can finally be alone,baby.", start to feel his member poking her back."Th..Thrax this doesn't feel ri..." , put her against shower wall and stand over her, water falling down on him. Look at her flustered face, smile, lean close to her face" Your cute when your nervous". Kiss her deeply, start groping her body gently. Body feels like its melting, grab his body and pull self body to body. Kiss for about ten minutes, hit shower faucet off,both breathing at her desirably," Isabella..",look up at him yearning for more of his touch. Suddenly curtains fling open and Eris is pointing at both of them with furious look," I knew it!"

End of chapter.

Aww sorry guys,maybe next


End file.
